Unexpected
by spywi
Summary: Made this in my spare time. Not the best, but I'm satisfied with how it turned out.


Finally, I had some time to write a fanfic. Hopefully this makes someone in the world smile.

~spywi

Title: Unexpected

Mio Akiyama stood in the Light Music Club's practice room, her lefty bass laying across the desks that the band uses as a table. It was after school, and Mio was the first one in the club room. The others were called in to help clean their classroom, and so Mio decided that now would be an excellent time to change out the strings on her bass. With a new set of strings nearby on the table, she began working on loosening the strings on her bass so that she could remove them. As she worked, she started quietly singing one of the band's songs:

_Caramel sauce for you, dearest_

_Granulated sugar, brown sugar_

_Caramel sauce for you, dearest_

_Maple, honey, fine-grain sugar_

_Caramel sauce, just for you…_

Suddenly another voice from behind her finished the line for her:

_My heart is also caramel sauce_

. . .

"EEK!"

Startled, Mio let out a scream that was so loud that the windows rattled. Quickly turning around, she saw the door partially open, with a pair of familiar legs sticking out on the floor.

"Geez, Ritsu!"

"Ow . . ." came the reply from the floor outside the club room. "Mio ~"

Ritsu Tainaka sat up slowly and rubbed the lump growing on the back of her head.

"Don't yell so loud, geez, I got scared and fell over . . ."

"You're the one who scared me! What in the world are you doing here anyways?!"

Ritsu chuckled as Mio stood up. She held out her hand, and Mio helped her stand up.

"I decided to ditch cleaning and came by to see what you were doing. Seems as if you really enjoy singing Tokimeki Sugar, don't you?"

"I-I . . . none of your business . . ." mumbled Mio, avoiding eye contact.

"Hmmm, looks like I hit the hammer on the head!" said Ritsu, looking proud of herself.

"That's 'hit the nail on the head', dummy," said Mio.

"A-Anyways, whatcha up to? Fixing up Eliza-Bass while the rest of us cleaned?"

"Yeah, I needed to change out her strings for new ones. The old ones are getting a bit worn out," said Mio, finally managing to calm down.

"Oh yeah? Sounds cool. Hmm, maybe I should start fixing up my drums a little . . ."

Ritsu wandered over to her drum kit and started wiping down the sides with a cloth. Mio watched her for a little bit before going back to fitting the new strings onto her bass. Ritsu chatted with her here and there, talking about how she owed Yui some money, that there was this cake shop she wanted to visit after practice, and how she was probably going to get in trouble for ditching cleaning duties. After a little while, Mio sat back, admiring her handiwork. Eliza-Bass looked as good as new. Turning to ask Ritsu to come and look, she was startled to find her already leaning over her shoulder.

"Wahh! What the heck, where did you come from?!"

"Eh? I've been here the whole time, didn't you see me fall down at the door earlier?"

"Not that! When did you get behind me?"

"Oh, that! I finished cleaning my drums a while ago, and you were still working, so I just stayed quiet and watched you work," said Ritsu with a big smile.

"I . . . see," said Mio. She didn't think her heart could take any more surprises, but seeing her friend grin like that started to put her at ease again. Pushing back the chair to stand up, she turned to face Ritsu, only to find that Ritsu was now staring at Mio with a curious look on her face.

"Um, is there something on my face?"

No response.

"Um, Ritsu?"

Suddenly, Ritsu leaned in to Mio and kissed her full on the lips. Shocked, Mio froze, not knowing what to do. Ritsu closed her eyes and pulled Mio in closer, wrapping her arms around her and continuing to kiss her gently.

_So . . . soft_, thought Mio. _W-Wait, this is Ritsu and she . . . I mean, we . . . I . . . kissing . . . um . . . wha . . .?_

Ritsu showed no signs of stopping, and allowed her hands to travel up and around Mio's back and sides. Mio let out a couple of small moans as Ritsu's hands went to her neck. Mio's head was in disarray.

_This is our first kiss! I mean . . . I don't mind that my first time is with her but . . . why now? Did she always have these feelings? Why does kissing Ritsu feel this wonderful? It feels like I could almost melt in her arms. Oh no . . . it feels . . . so good . . ._

Ritsu started to press in harder. As if unconsciously responding to her, Mio started to kiss Ritsu back. They went back and forth like this, pressing in or holding back, keeping each other in balance as their tongues danced with each other.

_Ritsu . . ._

The sensation felt so wonderful that Mio almost didn't want it to end, but then Ritsu finally released Mio and took a step back, hands behind her back.

Mio, on the other hand, simply stood there, staring at her best friend. Mio's face was a burning red, and her lips were still tingling from having Ritsu's lips on them.

" . . ."

Still Ritsu said nothing, but smiled and started to walk towards the door. Mio, still reeling from the kiss, stood there staring at Ritsu's retreating form.

"Rits- . . ."

Mio started to call out to Ritsu, but then became aware of a certain feeling on her body. A feeling of . . . emptiness? Wait . . . what?!

_Oh no_ . . . Mio thought, rummaging through her pockets. _ I got distracted by that wonderful kiss, and then . . ._

Yup . . . Ritsu stole her wallet.

"RiiiiiTSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" yelled Mio. Ritsu, who had been trying to sneak away to the exit, froze with her hand on the handle.

An overwhelming pressure came over her, and she slowly turned around to see the face to pure anger.

"W-Whoa, slow down t-there, M-Mio . . . c-can we talk this out?" stammered Ritsu.

Mio loomed over Ritsu. She brought her fist up high into the air.

"Idiot! Dummy! You and I had our first kiss, just so that you could distract me and steal my wallet?!"

Mio brought her fist down on Ritsu's head at each syllable. After a minute of hitting Ritsu, Mio, with her wallet in hand, went and crouched in the corner, sobbing silently into her hands. Ritsu, with a couple of lumps on her head, tentatively approached her.

"S-Sorry . . . I was gonna ask you for money so that I could pay Yui back, but I wanted to try this instead."

"Oh, so I'm just an experiment for your money scams now, am I?" cried Mio through her tears.

"No, you're the only one I would actually kiss, Mio. It . . . it was my first time kissing too . . ."

Mio looked up into Ritsu's face and saw regret in her eyes, regret for hurting Mio's feelings.

"C-Can we . . . do it again?" asked Mio.

"A-Again? But I thought . . ."

"Never mind that. Just . . . do it again."

"Geez, only you would ask for a do-over, now wouldn't you?"

Kneeling down in front of Mio, Ritsu took Mio's face in her hand and kissed her once more, this time trying to be even more gentle and affectionate. Mio closed her eyes and gave in to the sensations, kissing back and hugging Ritsu even more. Ritsu started to press Mio against the wall, and began kissing even more passionately. Mio held Ritsu's hands in place to make sure they didn't go anywhere else, and focused only on this union between the two of them.

Both of them started moaning between kisses, and Ritsu started to press her body against Mio. Mio broke the kiss and laid down on the club room floor, and held her arms out for Ritsu to join. Ritsu laid her body on top of Mio and they started kissing at full force, losing themselves in one another and forgetting about the time.

Meanwhile . . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Three other girls were on their way up the stairs.

"– and now my arms are sore, Mugi-chan! I don't think I can hold my Gee-Tah today . . ." whined Yui, slouching and holding her

"Now, now, Yui, I'm sure you'll be just fine." said Mugi.

"Senpai, didn't you say that Ritsu-senpai owed you money today?" asked Azusa.

"Ah, I forgot. Oh well, I don't mind, I'm sure she'd probably borrow it from Mio-chan or something."

"Senpai . . . you're probably right."

Mugi giggled in agreement.

The girls stopped at the top of the staircase, and noticed that the door was slightly open.

"Huh, Ritsu-senpai and Mio-senpai must be here already." said Azusa.

Pushing open the door, Yui yelled out:

"We're here guys! Time for . . ."

Noticing that Ritsu and Mio were making out on the floor, Yui stopped in her tracks.

". . . tea . . ." she finished.

"S-Senpais!?" stammered Azusa, her face flushed red.

"N-N-No, th-this isn't . . ." started Mio.

"We w-were just, um . . ." said Ritsu.

Yui and Azusa stood there for a second, and then Yui lowered her head, her hair obscuring her face. Azusa looked first at Yui, then at Mio and Ritsu on top of each other, and then back to Yui.

"What the heck is going on in here?!" she screamed.

"Heh, heh, heh," chuckled Yui. Looking up with a glint in her eyes, she turned towards Azusa.

"My turn!" she yelled, jumping on top of Azusa and sending them both crashing down onto the floor. Azusa yelled out, only to be muffled as Yui started planting kisses all over Azusa's lips and face.

All the while, Mugi stood at the door. After seeing Ritsu kissing Mio on the floor, she immediately was set into a daze. When Yui started kissing Azusa, it became too much for the poor princess, and she promptly passed out standing up, a smile plastered on her face as she dreamed of the glorious scene that she had witnessed.


End file.
